


Showdown

by Slothtapus



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Just some good angst ykno?, somethin like that idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothtapus/pseuds/Slothtapus
Summary: You'll never understand death once you meet it face to face.





	Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually writing something, please don't hate me.

Dusk brushed over Miami, clouds dispersing to make way for a beautiful sunset and a bloody night at a ruler’s villa. Time could only tell when something climactic would happen. But in Miami, it's the usual. The main target? The Russian Mafia.

Looking into the enriched villa, a man in a green suit sits at his desk cleaning his MP5s. The man's name is Dimitri Lebedev. The ruler of Miami, his empire. To his left, stands a stern woman in a pink feathery jacket. Her name is Rita. Two purple panthers lay in front of the desk, relaxing while they have the time. The room was quiet, aside to the small clicks from Dimitri cleaning his MP5s.

“So,” Rita began, breaking the silence “What will be left of this place?”

“What do you mean?” Dimitri responded.

“I mean, how everything will play out.” Rita shifted her stance to a relaxed one. “We both know what's coming, if only we **could** avoid it.”

Dimitri stopped cleaning his guns. “What is coming we can't avoid. Life doesn't work like that.” Dimitri paused.

The air seemed to thicken, then he continued “I finally realize that, what we do in life doesn't matter even at the very end.”

He looked over at Rita, and she speaks “We can always try to stop him. It’s what I was hired to do.” She adjusted her stance, resting her hands on the pommel of her sheathed Katana. Her expression is unreadable, it seems.

Suddenly, gunshots rang from the floor below. _He_ was here. The two panthers laying before the desk were now standing up, tails waving from side to side.

The doors swung open, and a man in a rooster mask entered the room. The masked man walked forward, towards the desk. He was somewhat covered in blood from the people he killed.

Dimitri spoke “And who do we have here?” A smile curled on his face. “So, you’re the asshole killing my men?” There is a pause, then Dimitri continued, “Seems like you don't want to chat, so why don’t we get this over with?”

The rooster masked man, runs and ducks behind one of the lavish fountains spotting a trophy. The panthers stalked their way around, getting closer and closer to the fountain. Both panthers meet their ends by having their heads smashed in with a trophy.

Rita spoke up with a dark tone in her voice, “Leave him to me.” She charged at the man, holding her katana close to her side. Ready to slice the intruder to chunks. The masked man ran out from behind the fountain, throwing the trophy right at Rita’s head. Knocking her onto the floor, in her small daze Jacket kneels over her and proceeds to slam the back of her head into the crystal blue floor.

1…2...3...4...5 times.

Rita struggled, grabbing at her attackers arms. He continues to slam the back of her head into the ground. Rita shoves him off and turns to crawl back towards her katana.

The masked individual rushes towards Rita’s weak body. Rita pauses, looking up at Dimitri. They share a final glance, until her head is smashed into the shiny floor; now stained with blood. Three shurikens fall from her person, as her vision fades to black. Dimitri sits there shocked for a moment, looking at Rita’s corpse.

He stands and shouts with anger, “Now I want to see who is behind that mask!”

Dimitri grabs his MP5s off of his desk and begins to fire at the masked man. In which the individual grabs two of the three small throwing weapons and hides behind the fountain closest to a open trophy case.

Dimitri realized what Rita meant moments before the attack occurred. He continued to fire his guns, reloaded then fired more upon the fountain. He wanted this man to pay for killing Rita.

In Dimitri’s own rage he continued to fire upon the individual. Dropping two now empty magazines, and swiftly reloading them. Firing once more, suddenly a shuriken thrown by the attacker flies at Dimitri, cutting into his left hand. He paused to reload his one gun, and continues to fire. As Dimitri was firing, his mind drifted into an epiphany, seeing everything he's done; He followed his father's footsteps to build an empire, and soon his son will take over. Just as Dimitri regains his focus onto the task to kill the masked man, the second knife comes flying at him from behind the fountain. It flies right past Dimitri and digs itself into the wall behind him.

_What a fool, if he’s trying to kill me at least he can do a better job!_

Dimitri pauses once more to reload. The rooster masked attacker scrambles out from behind the fountain, grabbing the last knife by Rita’s corpse, and throwing it from his vulnerable location right into Dimitri’s right hand.

The mafia boss looked shocked for a second. Then he laughs, grimacing. The vigilante stands, but as he does Dimitri screams at him.

“ **I’ll SPARE YOU THE PLEASURE!!** ” Using his left hand, he held the MP5 to his head.

He fires. The shots echoing out through the now bloodied room, with one man left standing basking in the bloodbath he created.

* * *

 

|| PAUSE

 

>> FAST-FORWARD

 

> PLAY

 

* * *

 

A man in a white suit strolls up to the main doors of his father’s villa. This man’s name is Sasha Lebedev, the son of Dmitri Lebedev. If he was honest, Sasha was a bit tipsy from a short trip to the local bar. He took a deep breath and opened the doors, only to see a bloody scene of three men shot dead, with their blood staining the nice carpet. Ahead of the bodies are the stairs leading up to his father’s office.

_That's… a little weird._

Sasha walked past the corpses on the ground and headed up the stairs. As he approached his father’s office, he noticed the doors were swung wide open. Before him was a massacre. Sasha stood in the doorway, looking at the scene before him. He felt a swell in his throat. Being unable to swallow it Sasha fell over onto his knees and vomited until his stomach was empty. He sat up, sitting on his knees.

Sasha couldn't stand, eyes wide, body frozen.

_How did this happen? Why did this happen?_

Tears began to prick at Sasha’s eyes. Tears started falling, turning into small broken sobs. Sasha scooted back, away from his own vomit and just held himself. He couldn't contain anything. Breathing heavily and sobbing was the worst mix together.

“No.” Sasha muttered through his clenched teeth “No no no.”

He opened his mouth to shout, but no voice followed. The only emotions Sasha could feel was grief and rage. Slowly Sasha picked himself up, and he slowly entered the room. Walking past the bloodied panthers. He looks down at Rita’s body, then over at his father's who is slumped over his desk with a shot to the head. Sasha’s focus went back to Rita’s body, her sunglasses were shattered next to her person. Just inches from her body was her katana. Sasha grabbed the sunglasses and the katana to remember her by. He stood, holding the items he grabbed from the ground tightly. Sasha looked at his father.

“I will make you proud father.” Sasha turned towards the doors, and with raw grief and fury, exited with a grim determination in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked my first time actually writing something. Hopefully some people saw the dialogue from the game and most of the gameplay moments. So yeah!


End file.
